marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Killdozer Tank
The Kill Dozer= When it first rolled off the factory floor somewhere in the European colonies, the humble bulldozer has been a useful tool of cultivating and colonization, allowing mere hours and days what used to be considered an improbable amount of time for flattening land for homesteads, farms, and other forms of progress. Unfortunately for the standing British guard in the South America colonies, they found out the hard way what else bulldozers were good for, as they found barracks and blockades destroyed by the mighty frontal blade, and the small-arms weapons they had been distributed to keep the peace were woefully ineffective to halt such metal monsters from chasing them off of the continent. It would take remarkably little time for Junta forces to start retrofitting several bulldozers for new work, the original goal of destroying the landscape of the rich jungles quickly being replaced with destroying tanks and driving off infantry formations. It would take a rather inspired soldier or two, however, to truly make the bulldozer into the Killdozer. A pairsome of engineers, who thus far have remained nameless, had managed to hodgepodge together a curious cannon onto their personal 'Dozer, and using the running engine, heated dirty engine oil, tar, or whatever other vile liquids were on hand and plentiful in the shop. Using a compressed air system, this caustic liquid is then fired at the enemy, and while damage is minimal, it's not uncommon for the scalding liquid to cause temporary distraction and a severe damper on infantry coordination from getting splattered with such muck. Shortly after the engineers invented the Tar Cannon, it was almost overnight adopted for other bulldozers across the continent, and while the Killdozer is overshadowed by more modern leaps in technology, underfunded Junta commanders can still rely on the distracting powers of the Killdozer to assist their forces. |-| Consumables= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= General Killdozer Strategy The 'scrappy' of the Junta force, the Killdozer for the most part is often passed over in favor of more devastating vehicles in the Junta army. With that said though, the Killdozer can still aid a Junta commander, especially considering it's debilitating tar attack and it's special ability, combined with it's sturdyness. * The Killdozer requires 500 Research to become available to you, and costs 2500 Gold or 300 Gems to obtain into your army. * It costs 500 Research to get the full potential of this unit. * While slow, the Killdozer has extremely heavy armor, allowing it to take a beating from even heavy anti-tank rounds. * This unit is best deployed on the front lines, if only because the slow speed of it makes it hard for it to keep up if spawned at previous spawn points. * In it's own way, this unit works great as a distraction unit and mobile wall, it's large health pool allowing it a certain amount of survival against enemy antiarmor weapons. Primary Weapon If there is one glaring weakness for the Latin Junta, it probably is its inability to handle long ranged artillery. The Junta infantry's affinity for stealth matters not when shells rain down upon the jungle fighters, and the Junta's artillery pieces are too short ranged to retaliate against opposing indirect fire. The Killdozer is perhaps the best counter for the various artillery the Junta will be eventually forced to confront. The Tar Cannon, while not particularly damaging, gives de-buffs of 50% penalty for movement, sight, and attack range. This in turn allows for the drastic reduction of effectiveness for hostile artillery, giving your infantry prime opportunity to close in and deal the killing blow. Even better, the Killdozer's health allows it to take quite a bit of damage from any retaliating artillery pieces without facing reduction of efficiency. The Tar Cannon also allows for the Killdozer to quickly shut down scout vehicles and fast infantry, giving an invaluable advantage in early game assaults. Abilities The Ram ability has been replaced by "Overshot", allowing the Killdozer to use its Tar Cannon at an even further range at the slight chance of damaging itself. This can be used every turn, thus turning the Killdozer into an extremely effective medium ranged artillery piece. Category:Units